Traditionally, thermal management of vehicle electronic devices is accomplished via a primary heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system, wherein a heating and cooling capacity that is primarily intended for a controlling a climate within a passenger compartment may be redirected to control a temperature of auxiliary systems such as the electronic devices. However, demands for improved vehicle efficiency have driven reductions in size, weight, and energy consumption of vehicle HVAC systems, wherein the vehicle HVAC systems are optimized to accommodate the thermal management requirements of the vehicle passenger compartment without concern for auxiliary thermal management requirements.
In recent years, electronics have become increasingly prevalent in vehicles for operation of various vehicle systems. Particularly, modern vehicles are being developed with advanced navigation systems capable of providing autonomous operation. Autonomous vehicles include a plethora of electronic devices, including sensors, processors, controllers, and transmitters which collect, process, and communicate information relating to navigation of the vehicle. As a byproduct to normal operation, many of the electronic devices generate a substantial amount of thermal energy, which must be managed to prevent overheating of the electronic devices.
Thus, there are competing interests in vehicle design, wherein demands for improved vehicle efficiency are driving reductions and optimization of primary vehicle HVAC systems, while a proliferation of vehicle electronics has increased a demand for thermal management capacity in a motor vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a dedicated thermal management system which is independent of the primary HVAC system configured to provide dedicated thermal management to vehicle electronic devices.